


Recurring

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dias knew it didn't even bear thinking about, but there it was, all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's [Springkink](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) challenge in July of '07.  
> Prompt: Star Ocean 2, Dias/Claude: After combat - 'He would fall, at the very least, in lust'

It shouldn't even bear thinking about. That was all there was to it.

Dias had told himself that over and over; by the end of the first week that he and Claude had spent on El together he must have thought it a thousand times. It never seemed to make any difference, but he kept trying out of sheer stubbornness.

No matter how many times he told himself that it was just adrenaline, or perhaps the rush of knowing that he was truly fighting _with_ Claude and not just _beside_ Claude, it didn't stop him from looking at Claude after battle and wanting things that he couldn't even describe adequately. It didn't stop him from having fantasies of striding over to Claude, grabbing a fistful of his ridiculous jacket and pulling him up to kiss him, or from imagining how warm and hungry Claude's lips would be against his.

That wasn't all he imagined, either. Dias had heard stories of things that happened in barracks or tents late at night, jokes and mocking stories in bars full of fighting men; he'd never experienced any of them himself, but he'd had to keep his face very still to avoid showing the ones joking about them that he did not share their disdain. Now he was imagining himself and Claude in those stories - Claude on his knees in front of him, pulling open his trousers with clever hands and taking his cock in his hot red mouth as they stood on the battlefield, still coming down from the rush of combat. Or Claude on his hands and knees as Dias knelt behind him and thrust deep into him, gasping hard for breath as Claude writhed and panted and moaned for more, faster, deeper....

No, it truly didn't bear thinking about. And it was making it more difficult for him to look at Claude, even when they weren't fighting. He knew that Claude was starting to wonder, but that just made it harder to face him. How was he supposed to explain something like... something like _this?_

The thought had rankled him for a very long time, long enough to make him wonder if he was losing his edge... but no, his edge was as sharp as ever, his battles with Claude as good as before, if not a bit better because of those strange and forbidden thoughts that were never far from his mind. He fought hard to hide them, and the tension seemed to release itself as he fought. Which made the feelings of satisfaction and the rush of adrenaline even sweeter, which in turn made it harder and harder to look at Claude without his imagination running away with him.

Dias knew very well that something was going to have to give. He just hadn't decided when.


End file.
